


Claire's Prayer

by AlexC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birds and Fish, Claire Ships It, Movie Reference, Multi, One-sided Conversation, Prayer, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a bird lives in air. So a fish lives in water. That doesn't mean they can't fall in love. And that definitely doesn't mean they can't be together.<br/>At least, so Claire is trying to get Castiel to believe. Who knows if he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's Prayer

Hey Cas. I know you're probably busy and stuff but I just wanted to check in.

I'm doing good. Jody is really nice, and it's cool to have someone my age like Alex to talk to.

That other sheriff lady came the other day too. Donna, I think. She's really something else, ain't she...?

When she came over, she made us all sit together and watch this movie called  _Corrina, Corrina_.

It was really sweet. It's about a black maid who becomes a nanny for a widowed white man's daughter. The maid and the widow end up falling in love and becoming a family thanks to the little girl. You should really watch it.

I thought it was awesome how Donna leaned on Jody's shoulder once they were comfortable, and how cute they acted.

Personally I think they should really be a couple, but I don't know they feel about that sort of thing. I'll have to ask them one day.

But... You know, I have to ask, how do you feel about Dean?

I know you can't answer right now, but it's ok. Just listen for now.

I really think you guys have something special.

I saw the way you guys looked at each other. And I saw the way you guys held on to each other after having back from "Hot Topical".

And, I mean, not for nothing, but you guys talk about each other like you think the other person is the most amazing person in the world. I get it, you guys  _are_  pretty awesome once I got to know each of you. But it was different when you guys said it.

I was wondering, if you  _do_  like each other, what's holding you back?

Is it because you're an angel?

Is it because he's a hunter?

Is it because you're both guys?

If it's the last one, it's 2015! Guys can be with guys just like chicks can be with chicks! Don't worry about that!

But if it's either of the first two, bring from different worlds doesn't mean you can't still love one another.

Even though a fish and a bird can have a hard time building their home, they doesn't mean they can't. They just need to find a nice little spot at the edge of the water with a branch or a tree above. A place where they can make a home together, and a place where those that care for them will support them.

I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Sam will support you too. And though it may not mean a lot coming from me, so do I.

So, you know what, why not go for it? You should.

You've both gone through a lot. It's high time you finally go through something good together. 


End file.
